Never know where this might go
by Chantelle-Bestie
Summary: What happens when Elena is away in Paris for Vacation with her friends and she meets the Mystery man Damon Salvatore. Will sparks fly? Will secrets be revealed? Whatever happens in Paris, will it stay in Paris? Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

The looped beat drummed through her ears; smuthering her, consuming her. She was lost. Lost in ecstacy. Lost in the crowd. The crowd was suffocating her. Making it hard for her to breath. She needed air, needed time to think. Pushing through the crowd, a glimmer of hope rushed through her as she seen the green exit sign hanging above the door. This was her lucky night.

Making her way outside, she closed her eyes as the breeze wrapped around her, covering her in a comfort blanket. A smile grazed her lips as she reached down, playing with the bottom of her dress. The dress she was wearing reached mid-thigh and was a black and white fabric. It complimented her skin beautifully. The brunette locks hung down, flickered and straightened, giving her a sexy look.

Turning around, she looked at the window of a car sitting on the curb and checked her appearance. Everything was still intact. Running her fingers across her lips, she smoothed her lip gloss as her chocolate eyes sparkled in delight. Brushing herself down, she grinned and made her way back into the club and headed over towards the bar. Only if she knew where Caroline and Bonnie were.

Looking around, she bit down on her lip, trying to see if she could see a puff of blonde or black hair. No such luck unfortunatley. Pushing herself up onto the plush stools, she smiled at the bartender as she drummed her maincured black nails against the surface of the bar.

"I'll have a cocktail please." She murmured in a low voice with a smirk as he nodded, a sexy grin spreading across his face as he walked up the other side of the bar. Twirling her hair around her finger, she had a glance around and stopped, raising an eyebrow. A sex god on legs, sitting up the other end of the bar BY himself. What's this world come to? Tilting her head, she smiled at the bartender as he gave her the cocktail.

Bringing the glass to her lips, she took a sip greedily and licked the surface of her lips, savoring the taste. Getting up from the stool, she made her way towards him, taking a seat on the empty stool.

"A guy like you by yourself... I'm guessing... physco killer?" Elena asked with a flirty smile as the guy turned to look at his, his ocean eyes flashing over in amusement. Holding back a gasp, she took him in. He was more than she expected. Like a guy that people only dream about and never find. His jet black hair flickered about, giving him an irresistable look. He was wearing a grey shirt with the top three buttons undone, showing a hint of his chest. Then to complete the look, he wore a leather jacket and black jeans.

"Then what does that say about you? Your here by yourself too sweetheart." The guy pointed out with a smirk of his own.  
"No actually... I'm here with my girls." Elena pointed out, squinting her eyes slightly as she was trying to read him.  
"I'm Damon..." He introduced himself, holding his hand out with a grin as he held her gaze.  
"Elena..." She responded, placing her hand in his as he brought it up to his lips and pressed them against her skin, causing a rush of desire to run through her.

Their eyes met, blue to brown, ocean to chocolate, desire to desire. Biting down on her puffy lip, she tilted her head and managed a smirk without buckling under her knees. He took her breath away. Hearing her name being called, she turned her attention away from the Mysterious Damon and to see Caroline and Bonnie ushering her their way, where they were heading outside. Turning around, she frowned, seeing Damon had gone, not that she noticed. He slipped out without saying goodbye? What a sneaky guy.

Downing her cocktail, she winced as the strong sensation built in her chest. Wasn't drinking in Paris amazing? Smiling at the bartender one last time, she made her way through the dancing crowd and followed the steps of her friends.

"Time to go home." Caroline told her with a smile, her lipstick smeared and her makeup un-tidy. Who had she been fooling about with?  
"Yes. Let's get you home miss drunk." Bonnie responded, wrapping her arm around her shoulders as she leaded her away and down the road.  
"Yeah... I'll... be right there..." Shaking her head, she smiled and began following them as she took around.

Paris was beautiful at night. Peaceful. You see the beauty in things when there's no one around to ruin the moment. Every was lit up. The sky was a midnight blue, the stars shining brightly. The full moon beaming down on her tanned skin giving it a gleam. Brushing her lips together, she felt the dryness and know her lipgloss needed a touch up.

Hearing a shriek, she seen Bonnie running after Caroline when she was heading towards the Eiffel Tower. Oh no. Walking as fast as she could in her heels, she watched Bonnie trying to keep Caroline still, but she ran off to the security fence, which was staff access to climb up the tower. Elena's eyes widened as she reached down, loosening the strap on her heels so that she was no longer stiff and could run. What the hell was she doing?

"Caroline!" Elena shouted, seeing her climb over the fence and falling over the other side with a thud, causing Bonnie to burst out laughing.  
"Oh my..." Shaking her head, she continued laughing as the brunette rolled her eyes and began climbing the fence with a LOT of effort. Lowing herself onto the other side carefully, so she didn't hurt herself like the clutz blonde, she turned around to see her gone and frowned, until she heard a shriek.

Looking up, she gasped as she see Caroline on the ladder. What the hell was she doing? Hurrying over, she began climbing up the ladder after her as she tried keeping her balance. She had more than enough drinks to not be climbing up dangerous ladders. The funny thing is, Caroline was more drunk then her and she was swaying about all the ladder.

"Car! Would you get down here right now!" Elena shouted, worried for her friend. If she fell off, she had her cop of a mother to answer to.  
"Nope! I am getting... up.. there!" The blonde shouted back, continuing to climb up the ladder, until she came to a landing where the emergency stairs led up the rest of the way. Grinning like a child, she ran up the stairs as the brunette groaned and continued climbing, shrieking slightly when her shoes slipped off her feet. Why did she loosen them again? She looked down to see Bonnie dodging them just in time, causing her to laugh. That's what you get miss laughy.

Getting up to the landing, she pulled herself up and made her way up the emergency stairs, following the way Caroline went. Her fear of heights were pushed to the side for the moment as she took in the world around her. It was beautiful. It was like the world was at her feet. Moving further along, she leaned against the railing and took her time to really take in the view. So this was the real beauty of Paris as night. Paris in it's element. It was like a picture from one of those holiday brochures.

Digging into her bag that she had strapped around her, she pulled out her Cannon 60D. She carried it around everywhere with her. She loved it. It was a big thing for her. Turning it on, she began taking pictures and smiles, having a quickly flip through them. Oh right... Caroline. Putting the camera away quickly, she looked around.

"Caroline!" Elena called, looking around for her friend, not seeing any sight of her. Where could she be?  
"Elena! Look at me!" Caroline shouted to her as the brunette turned around, her eyes widening as she seen Caroline sitting on the edge of the railing. Was she crazy. This was beyond dangerous... what was she doing...?

"Caroline, get down... RIGHT NOW." The panick was evident in her voice as she made her way towards her, trying to ignore the cold metal against her feet. Laughing, the blonde tilted her head back, losing balance slightly and swayed a little, laughing more. Moving over, Elena pulled her down, glaring at her with anger and looks down, looking at the height, causing her to gulp.

Hearing sirens, her eyes enlargened. Had someone called the police on them? Grabbing Caroline, she ran towards the emergency stairs and rushed down them, climbing down the ladder. Caroline soon followed, beginning to climb down the ladder. If the police found them, they would be threw into prison and she knew it.

Once they were at the bottom, she hurled herself over the fence quickly, helping Caroline over and grabbed her heels, running across the road and down an alley as they all burst out laughing. What a night. Bonnie rushed up to the door of the hotel they were staying at and turned to Caroline and Elena.

"Come on.." Elena murmured, walking into the lobby as she swung her heels around her fingers. At least it was empty and no one was around.  
"I'm going to the bar Elena. Finish my drinking." Caroline told her with a grin and a laugh.  
"Actually I'm going with her Lena." Bonnie told her, smiling as her and Caroline went off towards the bar.  
"Just me then..." Elena whispered to herself with a laugh and she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. The dings drummed through her head as she leaned back, closing her eyes as tiredness took over her. Who knew climbing the Eiffel Tower could be so tiring.

As the doors open, she stepped out, running her foot along the smooth velvet carpet and made her way up the hall, trying to remember her room number. 202? Raising an eyebrow, she thought to herself. As her thoughts were distracted, she almost screamed when she collided with someone but got over the initial shock when she seen who it was. Blue eyed boy with the looks to die for. Catching her gaze, a grin made it's way to his face as he looked her over.

"We meet again." Damon murmured, his voice laced with desire as Elena fluttered her eyelashes with a smile. The feeling he envoked on her.  
"So we do Damon." Elena responded, tilting her head as his eyes gleamed, almost as if a light bulb was going off in his head.  
"You know... I never got to begin something that finished so quickly." He told her with a wicked grin as she held back a gasp, seein gthe colour in his eyes.  
"W...wh..at.. was that?" The brunette muttered, her sudden nerves getting the best of her. How did this guy make her feel like a little school girl again?  
"You..." He added so quickly as he had her pinned against the wall and his lips were moving against hers in a tango.

She moaned in delight as desire coursed through her body. Raking her fingers under his shirt, she clawed at his back, drawing a groan from his lips as he began attacking her neck, leaving his mark. Tilting her head back, she gave off another moan and moved her over hand to take grip of his hair. Pulling her away from the wall, he walked her backwards down the hall, kissing her passionatly as he pushed the door to his room open and lead her in, slamming it close with his foot.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. First chapter. Give me your thoughts :)

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

The birds chirped through the city of Paris as the sun rose and began awakening to the start of the day. The sound of car horns and tires screeching echoed throughout the morning rush hour. People screamed and argued with eachother on the side walk, their fluent french making the conversations a lot more amusing. The sound of music passed throughout Paris as parties continued on from the previous night. Stilettos clicked against the pavements as the women had their chiuaua's on a leash. Men passed by with a scoff and a shake of their head as they headed off for a busy day of work.

The hotel room was filled with darkness, the red flashing numbers from the alarm clock being the only source of light. The brunette was laying on her side, her hair sprawled across the white silk pillow. The silk sheets lay across her chest, covering her from sight. Lying next to her was the mysterious blue eyed guy who had filled her dreams with darkness and sensation. He was an unfamiliar sense of calmness. He made her feel different. He touched her... he made her feel like she was walking on cloud nine.

"Mmhm..." Grumbling softly, she burried herself further into the bed as her eyes slowly fluttered open and she began studying her surroundings as last night came flooding back to her, causing a smile to errupt on her face. Rolling over, her breath caught in her throat as she she took in the sight before here. Damon was fast asleep. His lips parted as slow breaths left his mouth. His jet black hair flicking up everywhere and anywhere, giving him a sexy bed hair look. The crystal blue eyes hidden by his eyelids, but she got practically see through them.

Chewing her lip, she seen his hand was holding hers and blushed. Odd, she didn't feel him before. The ring sitting on his finger caught her eyes. It was quite big, unique, unusual. You didn't see them kind of rings much. It looked like an ancient one. Slowly smoothing the pad of her thumb across it, she felt the indents and smiled. It was truly beautiful. Perfect for him. Looking him over again, she smiled, her eyes following the trail of his abs and stopped as the covers were across his waist. Pouting to herself, she tilted her head as if she were trying to see through the covers with her "x-ray vision".

Elena watched as he began stirring and went wide eyed, rolling over to pretend she was asleep, but seeing as she rolled to fast and lost balance, she fell of the bed with a thump and moan of pain as she glared at the ceiling. Damon lifted his head, his eyelids peeling open slowly as he raised an eyebrow and looked around from the loud bang. Seeing the empty side of the bed, he slid his hand over the silk and felt the warmth, causing his eyebrows to furrow. Sitting up, he looked over the side of the bed and laughed, seeing Elena smiling up at him innocently with a blush.

"Morning." He greeted with a smirk as she pushed herself up and wrapped the other bedsheet around herself, covering any part of her skin, not wanting any more embarrasment to seep through her.  
"Hi..." Elena returned with a smile and moved to the bathroom, splashing her face over with water.  
"Nice sleep?" Damon questioned, his smirk widening as he looked over at the alarm clock, reading the time. 9:03. Early wake up call.  
"It was... enough for me." She replied, walking back into the room and glanced at him, holding the cover close to her.  
"Mmhmm..." Pushing himself off the bed, he let the sheet fall as Elena's eyes widened, watching him as he made his way over to her, "See something you like?"  
"Huh... what? huh?" Looking up, she blushed, realising that she was gazing at... "him". Oh dear. What a way to get caught. "Ya know... just... admiring... the view?"  
"Cute as you were last night," He winked with a grin and made his way into the bathroom, "Glad it wasn't a glitch."  
"Y..yeah..." The brunette murmured, a grin spreading across her lips as she walked over to the window and pushed the curtains apart as she slid on her underwear and pulled on her bra, clipping it up.

What a night. She was buzzing. Her body was aching and she didn't even care. She was walking on cloud nine. Looking into the mirror, she pushed her hair back and tied it into a messy bun and smiled, watching a glow bounce off her body. One night, one guy, amazing sex. She never felt like this. What was going on with her? Peeking into the bathroom, she watched Damon in the shower as her eyes traveled lower. Biting down on her lip, she smiled and picked up her dress from the floor and stepped into it, reaching for the zip and sighed, trying to reach it.

"Come on..." Elena whispered, trying to reach again and sighed, feeling her arm ache. Maybe this was the only bad thing about her body aching.  
"Allow me.." She heard the sweet murmur of his voice as she felt his fingers graze against the skin of her back, causing a shiver to move within her. She was so caught up that she didn't hear the shower stop. Closing her eyes, she listened as the zip grinded against the hinges and eventually reached the rop as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"T... thanks..." She whispered nervously and chewed the inside of her cheek as she felt him tugging the band out of her hair gently, making her curls drop and hang below her shoulders.  
"You leaving?" Damon questioned in a husky whisper as he pressed kisses to her shoulder and neck, stopping to pay attention to the skin there.  
"Mm...mmhmm... g.. got..ta... l.. let m.. y friends know.. I... I'm okay..." Elena replied, her eyes opening to show her chocolate eyes coated in desire as she turned to him.

"Right. The girls you were with huh?" His blue eyes sparkled, laced with amusment and desire as he ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek, causing her to tilt towards him.  
"Yeah. They'll think I've been kidnapped..." Moving away slowly with a LOT of effort, she slipped her heels on and reached down, grabbing her bag and looked at Damon with a smile, "Thank you."  
"For what?" Crossing his arms over his chest, she watched the droplets of water fall from his hair and drop onto his chest, rolling down his flawless skin as a grin grazed his lips.  
"For last night. It was... pretty amazing..." Elena told him, pulling the door open and looked at him one last time, "Goodbye Damon..."

Walking out, she closed the door over and held in a shriek as she rushed off down the hall, being careful not to trip. Now this is what cloud nine felt like. Turning the corner, she ran faster and pulled the keycard out of her bag as she slid it through the locking mechanism and pushed the door to her room open and walked in, coming to face with the two girls who jumped up from the bed.

"Where the hell have YOU been!" Caroline shouted with worry and anger as she glanced at the brunette, patting her down to make sure she was in no way injured.  
"Are you stupid? Where has she been? She's glowing... she's been getting down and dirty obviously." Bonnie replied, crossing her arms.  
"Oh... what are you two? My parents...? I'm fine, okay? Relax..." Grinning, she moved past them and to the bed, falling onto it as she let out a laugh and sighed happily.  
"Apparently... down and dirty with a god the way she's acting." The blonde noted, studying Elena as Bonnie tilted her head, beginning to study her as well.  
"Okay, let's go shopping, huh?" Elena asked with a smile, "I'll just take a quick shower and we can go." She told them, going into the bathroom and shut the door behind her as a shriek was heard.  
"God." Bonnie and Caroline spoke and looked at eachother the same time.

* * *

The Shopping Mall was buzzed and over packed with annoying people, who going about speaking jibberish and what not. It was sweltering and it didn't help that it was over 30 degrees outside. The girls moved through the crowd, exploring the shops and the cafes. Bonnie and Caroline checking out the guys along the way as Elena's mind was to preoccupied on the guy that had stolen her dreams the previous night and gave her one hell of a morning. Funny as it was only a few kisses to the shoulder that got her going.

"Elena! There's a concert! Come on!" Caroline shouted to her, pulling Bonnie and her outside into the boiling sun.  
"A random... concert?" Elena questioned, covering her chocolate eyes from the blinding sun as she gazed around.  
"Andddd... a funfair!" The blonde shrieked and ran towards the twister and as Elena and Bonnie went after her quickly. What was with the girl and running off?

Pushing through the crowd, Elena tried to catch up with Bonnie and Caroline but they were running past everyone and making it their life's target to reach the twister within a matter of seconds, making Elena want to kick their ass. Sighing, she stopped rushing and moved through the crowd slowly until she reached the ride and watched them jump on.

"Come on Elena!" Bonnie shouted to her as the brunnete shook her head with a soft smile.  
"I'll go on after... by myself or something..." Elena replied, waving them off and bit her finger as she watched the ride start up.  
"N'awwh... look at you being a good friend." Freezing in her spot, her breath caught in her throat as she recgonized the the voice. The voice that called out her name again and again.  
"Surprise..." Elena murmured, turning around slowly as she came to face with a smirk and the blue gem eyes.  
"Hey..." Damon greeted with a grin as he took in the brunette before him. The exact brunette that he couldn't take his mind off from last night.  
"Hi to you too." She responded, smiling big as she blushed and clasped her hands together.  
"Feel like ditching your friends?" He questioned, amusment dancing in his eyes as he held his hand out. Glancing at his hand, she looked over her shoulder with a smile and back at him.  
"Don't I always?" The brunette replied and placed her hand in his as he lead her off through the crowd.

* * *

Wow. That is all she could say... is... WOW. Damon had drove them to the cliffs which over looked Paris. It was... breath taking. She couldn't think straight, it was all so much to take in, especially being there with him. Tilting her head, she eyed up the Eiffel tower and smiled, remembering the night she chased Caroline around it. That was the most wild night she had in ages, including the little naughty activity's after with the greek god next to her.

"Do you live here?" Damon questioned, playing with his ring as he glanced at her.  
"No... I wish. God I wish..." Elena replied with a soft smile as she looked at him with a happy glint in her eyes. She wished for a lot of things at the moment.  
"Vacation?" He questioned, licking his lips as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yup. Vacation... busy.. beautiful.. eventful... vacation." The brunette told him, digging into her bag as she slowly pulled out her Cannon.  
"Eventful... being... me? Huh?" His blue eyes glazed over in amusment as he watched her curiously.  
"Hardy ha ha." Moving to the edge of the cliff, she began taking pictures of the view and smiled, tilting the camera every now and again.  
"Your a photographer?" Damon asked interested and smiled, watching her intently and skimmed his eyes over her body.  
"No. I just love having memories. I'm a journalist." Elena told him, continuing to take pictures with a smile spreading across her face.

Damon leaned back on the hood of his car and looked up at the sky, glancing at the shapes and forms of the clouds and the blazing sun, which had to be about 35 degrees now. It was growing hotter by the second. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes relaxing and opened his eyes again, smiling.

"Elena... come here..." He called to her as she walked over and sat on the bonet in confusion.  
"What is it?" She asked innocently as she glanced through the photos.  
"Lie down..." He murmured calmly, staring at the sky as she followed what he said and stared up the sky, gasping softly as the sight. It was beautfiful.

Lifting the camera, she began taking pictures as she was careful not to drop the camera on her head, knowing it would produce a BIG bruise and that's not what she wanted right now. Especially being with dark, handsome and mysterious.

"Do you mind if I take pictures of us?" Elena asked shyly as she bit down on her puffy lip.  
"I don't mind doing anything with you sweetheart." Damon responded with a grin as she smiled, leaning back and rested her head on his arm as she angled the camera, pointing it down at them and began snapping pictures. Different poses each time. Smiling at eachother. Her kissing his cheek. Him kissing her cheek. THEM kissing in general. Them hugging. It was the start to a beautiful... a beautiful... something... ship?

* * *

Walking up the hall together, they were quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. They had an amazing day together. After going to the cliffs, they went to get ice cream and then they went driving around the city as Damon was giving her a tour. It turns out that he travels a lot and he's been to Paris quintupo of times. He then offered to take her out for dinner and show her the french cusiuine.

"Well... thank you for... today Damon... it's been... something..." Elena told him, a giggle slipping from her lips as she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"It sure has..." Damon replied with a grin as he reached out and gently stroked her cheek and traced his finger along her jawline.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow..." The brunette murmured, a hint of sadness in her voice as she welcome his touch and moved closer.  
"It's not goodbye..." He told her with a smile as he moved close, cupping her face and leaned down, kissing her slowly, causing her to lose breath.  
"Mmhmm..." Leaning closer, she gripped his shirt, needing that closeness and moved her lips against his, knowing it was probably the last time she would kiss him. A holiday romance. What every girl wanted, but did she?

"I'll see you around Elena..." Damon told her with genuine truth as she looked at him, finding truth in his words. Turning away, he walked down the hall and around the corner as he left the brunette to her own thoughts.

"Goodbye Damon and hello again Mystic Falls." Elena murmured to herself and touched her lips, walking inside as she closed the door over.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone :) Hope it was okay...

Shauna


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the beautiful town of Mystic Falls. Okay, maybe that was a bit drastic. It wasn't exactly beautiful or perfect. Just boring and full of people who you wouldn't like to be associated with. Staying in Paris her whole life would have been a joy. Unfortunately for her, if she hadn't of returned to her hometown, her parents would have been on her back.

Opening her eyes slowly, she seen as the car pulled up in front of her house and sighed softly, staring up at the house. Back home. Where she belonged. In a world of rules and strictness. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her luggage as she made her way to the door and knocked on it with a yawn. The door was pulled open as Jeremy smiled.

"Lena! Your back!" He greeted, endulging her in a death squeeze as she laughed, patting him on the back lightly, trying to get the air back into her lungs.  
"Can't breathe Jer..." She murmured as he placed her down and smiled, checking her over.  
"In one piece. That's reassuring." Jeremy told her as he closed the door over and took her luggage, putting it against the wall.  
"Where's mom and dad?" Elena questioned, tugging her jacket off as she hung it up and glanced around, seeing the place was the same as always.  
"In the kitchen. Awaiting your arrival. Since YOU told them you would call when you got to the airport. Goodluck with that one." He told her, jogging upstairs as she laughed and shook her head.

Making her way towards the kitchen, she chewed her lips as she seen her mom and dad talking and fixing up food. Leaning in the doorway, she watched them as they laughed and socialized with eachother. Now why were they strict and... annoying with her? But when they are with eachother... OH NO... it's a different story.

"Im home.." Elena announced, raising her arms as the flopped back her side. Entering the kitchen, she watched as her mom and dad turned to her.  
"Oh Elena!" Miranda smiled big, rushing towards her daughter as she hugged her tightly, causing Elena to rub her back and smile softly.  
"I'm fine mom. In one piece. I am sensible." She told her, pulling away slowly as her dad patted her shoulder.  
"Of course you are kiddo." Grayson told her with a grin as she nodded slowly, trying not to roll her eyes.  
"Well... now that your home. Back to planning for Miss Mystic Falls!" She told her, clapping as Elena faked a smile.  
"Yup... oh... such fun.." She forced through her teeth, turning on her heel and walked out into the hall, grabbing her luggage as she made her way up to her room and dropped her luggage on the floor.

Back for less than 5 minutes and the Miss Mystic Falls is already thrown into her face. Could they not go one second without talking about that THING? Throwing herself back onto her bed, she groaned in annoyance and grabbed her phone as she heard the shrill ringing.

"What...?" She questioned, throwing her arm over her eyes.  
"Oh Lena. Already that bad?" Bonnie questioned as Elena laughed.  
"You already know the answer to that question Bonnie Bennet." Elena told her with a groan.  
"Hate to make you feel worse... but you have less then an hour to get ready for school. It was your idea to grab an early flight, so we didn't miss it."  
"Oh... why do I think of these stupid things?" Elena asked and looked over at the time, "Meet you there Bon."

Jumping up from the bed, she peeled her converses off and threw them into the corner as she pulled her hoodie over her head and dumped it into the washing basket. Next time she is skipping school. Pushing her jeans off, she put them into the basket as well and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

* * *

Rushing down the hall, she pushed through the students and looked around for Bonnie or Caroline. How late was she? Continuing down the hall, she made her way to History and opened the door as everyone turned to look at her.

"Uhm... sorry I'm late Al... Mr Saltzman..." Elena told Alaric as she chewed her lip and he chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Elena, we have a special guest and would like to start... if you wouldn't mind..." Alaric explained, pointing to her seat as she blushed and made her to her seat.  
"Okay.. where have you been?" Bonnie whispered, raising an eyebrow.  
"Rushing..." She responded, getting her notebook out as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Now.. our special guest Damon Salvatore..." Alaric announced as Damon walked in, grinning and nodding at Alaric.  
"Oh my god..." Elena whispered, shrinking in her seat, "Oh my god... oh my god.."  
"What?" Caroline asked, looking away from the god that entered the classroom.  
"That's the guy that... I had that thing with in France..." Elena explained to Caroline and Bonnie in hushed tones as they gasped. Alaric and Damon looked their way after ELena had raised her book to hide her face from sight.

"Uhm... Miss Gilbert?" Alaric asked, hiding his amusement and raised an eyebrow. What was she doing...?  
"She's... reading sir.." Caroline told Alaric as he frowned, "Uhm.. I mean.. uhm..."  
"She's just going through her notes Mr Saltzman." Bonnie explained with a smile as Alaric nodded.  
"Damon will be taking over our class today..." Alaric explained, "The floor is yours Damon.." Sits on the chair in the corner, watching.  
"Hey class as you know... I'm Damon. Today were going to be talking... about war." He explained as Elena leaned her head back, glaring at the ceiling.  
"Come on..." She whispered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.  
"So... what was the starting date of... the civil war? Anyone...?" Looking around, he raised an eyebrow, still seeing the girl Alaric was talking, "Book girl?"  
"Uh..." Swallowing, she sighed annoyed and slowly layed the book down on the table as she looked at him and he smirked.  
"Ah... book girl..." Damon spoke slowly, his smirk widening as she blushed and looked to Caroline and Bonnie for help.  
"On your own..." Bonnie whispered, smiling as she leaned back in her seat. This day was looking up already.

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late. Shit." Rushing down the path, she raced past the cemetery and ran across the other side of the road, waving off the beeping cars as she entered the Grill. Catching her breath, she gazed around, looking for her parents and Jenna. Breathing deeply, she moved through the crowd quickly and went to the table.

"Your late." Her mom told her in a scolding voice as she nodded, inhaling. All kinds of scents coming to her. Food, drink, aftershave, perfume.  
"Sit down then. You've kept us waiting long enough." Grayson told her as she sat down quickly, dropping her bag onto the floor.  
"Sat." Elena muttered, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the chair.  
"Lena Lena..." Jenna muttered with a wink as Elena grinned back at her.  
"Let's get started then... hair, make up, dress, jewelwerry, shoes, partner." Miranda announced, going through the list as ELena closed her eyes, to tired to listen.

"I'm getting a drink." Elena told them, getting up quickly as she made her way over to the bar and leaned against it, sighing in relief.  
"What can I get you Elena?" Matt questioned with a smile as she smiled a little.  
"Coke... Vodka... Mailbu...?" The brunette told him as he shook his head.  
"You know that's not sensible Elena. I'll be back when you've decided." Matt told her, walking down the other end of the bar.  
"Uh... just like my parents..." She muttered, leaning her forehead on the bar in annoyance.  
"Book girl, is it?" Slowly looking up, she seen the crystal blue eyes and the dazzling blue eyes.  
"Book girl Gilbert..." Elena told him, grinning as she took a seat on the stool, "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask YOU the same question. But I'm sure it's comes down to a couple of words. You live here." Damon whispered as if it were a secret, causing her to laugh as she nudged him and shook her head.

"Yeah.. unfortunately..." She muttered, drumming her fingers against the bar as he smiled.  
"Here..." He slowly slid his bourbon over into her hands and kissed her cheek, "I know busboy is being a dick."  
"An overprotective dick that's trying to please the hell out of my parents." Elena replied, smiling weakly and took a sip, sighing softly.  
"Your parents want you with him, huh?" Damon asked, brushing his fingers against her hand as she moved her hand closer, wrapping her fingers around his.  
"Yup... and it's not going to happen. We dated for a while.. but he's not for me." The brunette explained as Damon leaned closer, brushing his lips against her cheek.  
"Who is for you?" He whispered as she turned to look at him, their faces just inches from eachother.  
"You would know..." She whispered, swallowing as he grinned softly, leaning closer and was about to press his lips against hers until they heard someone clearing their throat, causing her to pull away.

"Elena... who's this?" Elena stared at Matt, shooting daggers that was un-obvious to him since he was watching Damon.  
"This is Damon Salvatore... Damon... Matt..." Elena introduced them, taking a gulp of the drink as Matt eyed her up.  
"Ah... Salvatore.. you live in the old boarding house..." Matt muttered in annoyance as Damon held back a grin that was threatening to slip and nodded.  
"That's right... just on the outskirts of town..." Damon replied as Matt took the glass away from Elena, giving her a look and walked down the other side of the bar.

"See what I mean?" ELena muttered as his blue eyes glazed over in amusment.  
"What are you doing right now?" He questioned, leaning on the bar as he glanced at her.  
"With my parents... discussing Miss... founders girl or.. whatever... " She told him, rolling her eyes as she bit her lip.  
"Wanna come with me? Get away from here...? Before you murder someone?" He chuckled as she grinned and blushed.  
"As good as that sounds. I... really can't. I'd be grounded for the rest of my life with my parents..." Elena explained, pointing over her shoulder as she slid of the stool and looked over to see her parents in a deep conversation with raspberries, she shook her head, chucking back the rest of the bourbon with no thought as Damon watched in amusement.

"Feel better?" He questioned, his blue eyes glittering from the rays of the sun.  
"Much... thank you Damon... or shall I say Mr Salvatore?" Elena flirted with a smirk as he raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his own face.  
"Sweetheart... whatever you want to call me is fine. As long as you understand I can you whatever I like... AND... whenever..." Getting up, he glanced down at her with a grin, "Be good." Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers and pulled away, walking away, leaving Elena to gasp and glare after him. Tease.

* * *

Moving down the path, she slung her bag over her shoulder and glanced around as she heard rustling. Scrunching her face up, she crossed over the road and down into an alley, trying to find the quickest way home. Hearing footsteps, she turned around and stopped, tilting her head slowly.

"Hello?" She called up the alley as her voice echoed and bounced off the walls. Shaking it off, she turned again and hurried her feet until she got out of the alley and took a breather. Laughing to herself, she looked back into the alley and turned, screaming as she bumped into someone.

"Woah... hey there..." Looking up, she came to face with a guy who wore a look of concern.  
"R..right..." Elena muttered, looking him over and past him to see if anyone else was around.  
"Im Stefan..." He told her with a smile as she nodded slowly and shook the hand he was holding out for her.  
"Elena Gilbert." She responded, pulling her hand back as she gripped the back handle again and walked around him, making her way up the path.  
"Wait Elena Gilbert... you know Damon Salvatore?" He walked behind her, following her tracks.  
"Yes... I know him... quite... well.. I reckon.." Elena answered slowly, getting irritated. Why was this guy acting like he didn't just meet her 5 seconds ago?  
"You should stay away from him Elena, he's bad news." Stefan told her as her eyes widened at the statement, causing her to turn around.  
"Excuse me? Your warning me off another guy and you've hardly known me for 10 seconds?" She questioned, anger running through her body.  
"I might not know you, but I know him! He's not the right... guy for you okay? Your normal... your 17, 18 give or take right? He's 24 and doesn't care about you."  
"I'll have you know that I may be 18, but I'm smart. I have knowledge about guys believe it or not... Stefan..." She spat his name and started walking again, trying to get away before she turned and slapped him for the things that were spilling out of his mouth.

"Elena, you should listen to me.. he is dangerous..." Stefan called to her, rushing after her as she turned around, glaring at him.  
"Leave... me... alone!" Elena told him, furrowing her eyebrows as she turned around again and banged into someone.  
"Everything alright here...?" Damon muttered, looking at Stefan and Elena looked up at him, her eyes full of fire as she moved around him.  
"Elena, take my advice." He told her as Elena looked at Stefan and shook her head.  
"Butt out of my life..." She told him, storming off as Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at Stefan.  
"What did you do brother?" Damon demanded, following Stefan as he began to walk in the opposite direction.  
"Try to keep her out of danger. Unlike you. Your going to get her hurt Damon." Stefan hissed as Damon's blue eyes rolled.

Damon followed him across the road, tugging at his leather jacket as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Elena was past gone. Biting his lip, he looked back to Stefan, seeing that he was halfway up the road.

"If I didn't know better... Stefan... I'd say you were jealous." Damon mentioned, a smirk gracing his lips.  
"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Your going after a Katherine look a like... well done..." Stefan yelled at him angry as he laughed.  
"Wow.. relax. I think that's why YOU want her. I'm very THANKFUL that she is NOT Katherine. If it were... she would be dead..." He told him, walking over to his car as he pulled the door open.

"We'll see how long it lasts Damon. Im telling you... it won't be long..." He explained, storming off as Damon shook his head and climbed into the car, driving off down the road.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

Laughter echoed throught the Mystic Grill as crowds of different groups socialized and drinked as they did every friday. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena sat around their normal table, watching on with smiles as they watched people staggering. Today was a special occasion as it was Bonnie's birthday and that meant going all out. They celebrated it every year and this year wasn't going to be an exception. The girls were on their 5th round of drinks thanks to Matt. Well... some convincing with Caroline and a disaproving look towards Elena that was.

The brunette glanced around the grill to see if she could see the mysterious blue eyed guy, but unfortunately for her, no such luck. She hadn't seen him in the  
week, which was very unusual, since he made sure to see her when he could. She didn't know what they were, they weren't official or... name tagged boyfriend or girlfriend. They were having a good time. Well at least that's what she thought. Pushing it to the back of her mind wasn't helping the matter either.

"Well... here's to Bonnie, officially being 18..." Caroline announced with a grin as she took a gulp of her vodka and coke, causing Bonnie to laugh and follow along.  
"Yes Bonnie. Well done... for reaching the legal age.." Elena commented with a smile as she took a sip of her drink, her eyes still lingering on the crowd.  
"Cheers!" Caroline took another gulp of her drink as Elena and Bonnie burst out laughing.  
"Why are you in such a happy mood?" Elena raised an eyebrow with a questioning look as the blonde shrugged.  
"Hello! Why aren't you? It's our best friends 18th! I'm helping her celebrate..."

Elena smiled softly, rubbing her chin softly and went into deep thought. Lately her parents had been on her back constantly and she was starting to feel like she was in a prison. Damon was something that would keep her head out of it. She just wished that she could live alone somewhere, where no one was allowed to enter or go near. Just some peace for once in her life or happiness. Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and her friends kept her stable. On the ground. They kept her from running.

The only thing now... where would she run to?

* * *

Elena sighed deeply, knowing it was about to turn into a wild goose chase. After drinks at the Grill; Bonnie, Caroline and Elena headed on into the woods to have some fun and muck about. Caroline and Bonnie were paralytic and didn't know their nose from their elbow. The brunette there being the only one that was sober. The blonde had been on a rage since bumping into her mom at the Grill and that mixed with a drunk Caroline was never good.

"Caroline, slow down!" Elena called to her, pushing branches away from her face as she walked after her.  
"Oh relax Elena! It's fun! It's my eighteenth..." Bonnie told her with a grin as she skipped along after Caroline.

Shaking her head, she followed them through the woods, being careful not to trip over loose roots or logs laying about. As Caroline came to a sudden stop, Bonnie laughed and clapped as Elena sighed in relief and took a seat on a log.

"I cannot relax with you two running around like children and acting like maniacs." The brunette stated as if it were obvious and twirled her hair around her finger.  
"Miss mature over there! Pfffttt! I'm so mature, look what I stole from my dear responsible mommy!"

The blonde girl began to grin as she pulled out a black pistol, dangling it from her fingertips as Elena jumped up from the log that she was occupying as Bonnie  
stared at the gun in shock.

"Woah, wh...at? Caroline, that's not even funny!" Elena told her, her eyes glazed over in worry as she stared at the gun.  
"What the hell?" Bonnie went wide eyed in shock as she looked over to Elena, then back to Caroline.  
"See this thing!?" Caroline shrieked, point it, "Pow pow!"  
"Caroline, put the gun down now! It's dangerous!" The brunette shouted at her and swallowed, taking a deep breath as she looked over to Bonnie who was in  
between amusement and shock.

"Dangerous!? This thing isn't dan..." As her finger skimmed the trigger accidently, she gasped in surprise as shot fired and looked over to Bonnie in relief.  
"God, that was a close one." The blonde murmured, looking at the gun in her hand as she took a small breath.  
"Yeah, your telling me," Bonnie sighed in relief and shook her head, "Right Elena?"

Bonnie looked over to Elena and gasped in panic as Elena fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The blonde dropped the gun and ran over, seeing the blood starting to seep through her dress.

"Oh god Elena, oh no..." Caroline pressed her hands down against the wound, trying to stop it.  
"S..t...o...p..." Elena moaned in pain and whimpered.  
"Caroline, we need help! She will die if we don't!" Bonnie shouted at her angrily.

Caroline and Bonnie lifted Elena by her arms, causing her to cry out in pain. The blonde let them through the woods with Bonnie as fast as she could. Elena  
went limp, feeling weak and disorientated.

"Hey hey, Lena, stay strong, okay? Stay awake." Bonnie told her, helping Caroline lift her over a couple of logs. The two tried not to stumble as the drink was  
still passing through their system.

"Cold, it's cold. Bright..." The brunette muttered slowly as she was falling unconcious.  
"Shh, we promise Elena, it will be okay." The blonde whispered as tears glazed her eyes.

Reaching the outskirts of the woods, they looked around for any sign of help and looked across the road to see the old boarding house. Bonnie looked to Caroline and nodded to the house, leading Elena over the house quickly, trying to lift her as she had fell into unconciousness. Bonnie held Elena up as Caroline ran to the door off the house and banged on the door over and over again.

"Help! Help! We need help!" The blonde shouted in panic and looked behind her as Bonnie got closer and sighed in relief as the door opened.  
"What's going on?" Stefan raised an eyebrow in confusion as Caroline swallowed.  
"Ou.. our fr...friend..." Looking at Bonnie, he ushered them in and walked in, giving Damon a look who frowned and sipped at his bourbon.  
"What is it?" Damon questioned, sitting forward as Caroline and Bonnie walked in, holding Elena up.  
"We need help..." Caroline told them panicking as her eyes glazed with tears.  
"Elena!" Damon jumped from the chair quickly and rushed over as they lay Elena on the couch, "What the hell happened...!?"  
"W...we were messing ab...about i..n.. th.. e wo..oods.. g.. gun... shot her..." The blonde told him, panicking as Bonnie rubbed her arms, staring down at an unconscious Elena as her breathing was getting slower.

"You guys need to leave, I got this!" Damon told them, anger surging through him as he glared at the two girls.  
"No, she's our friend!" Caroline told him, panicking as he glared at her, his eyes turning a dark blue.  
"Who you shot no doubt! Go! I'll take care of it!" He told her as Stefan showed them out with a lot of persuasion and shut the door.

Damon looked down at Elena, worry glazing his eyes and looked at the blood soaking through her dress and how pale her skin had gone. Listening closely, he  
heard a faint heartbeat and bit into his wrist, holding it to her mouth as he let the blood drip. He watched her carefully and stroked at her hair, looking her over.

"Oh Elena..." He whispered soothingly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lying next to her, he held her close and buried his face into her hair, remembering he hadn't seen her in a while because he was trying to avoid her. Rubbing her arm gently, he sighed.

* * *

Gasping in pain, the brunette shot up, holding her stomach and took a shakey breath, looking around in confusion. Where was she? Pulling the covers closer to her, she swallowed the lump growing in her throat and felt pain passing through her body and some kind of... adrenaline rush. She held her hand to her forehead as her head was pounding in pain and never seemed to miss a beat.

"Hello?" She murmured softly, her voice sounding croaky as she looked down at herself to see that her dress was gone and had been replaced with a blue  
button up shirt. Pushing the covers away, she got to her feet slowly and winced, sloly lifting the shirt to see how bad it was and gasped in shock when she seen nothing, but the complex of her baby soft skin. Dragging her fingertips across her stomach, she frowned and tried to remember last night. Caroline shot her, she was sure of it. She remember the pain, the bullet when it hit her as if she'd been hit by a car. The force. How she couldn't breathe.

Walking out of the room slowly, her eyes lingered on certain pictures of sorts as she continued her journey down the long hall. Seeing a set of stairs, she tiptoed making her way down them. Where was she? Hearing voices, she stopped dead and tried to listen, but there voices were far. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, she breathed deeply, walking down the small hall and seen her heels. Huh? Rushing over, she slipped them on and looked down at herself. She looked like a slut, but she just needed to get home. Grabbing her bag that was sitting, she pushed the door open and hurried out, shutting it behind her. Now where was she? Walking quickly, she looked about, trying to see if she could catch sight of anything, but it looked like she was in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" Elena murmured, walking slowly as she reached the end of the drive and looked at the road. Odd. Rubbing her arms, she shivered and sighed as she turned to look back at the house and let out a scream as she came to face with Damon.

"Damon! What the hell!?" The brunette yelled in annoyance as she placed her hand over her chest, feeling it going back to it's normal pace.  
"Elena, what are you doing out here? You'll catch your death." He replied, his eyes full of concern as he looked her over, a smirk covering his face as his eyes lingered on her legs.

"Uh.." Blushing, she looked up at him, remembering that she had missed him the past week and cleared her throat, "This is your house?"  
"Oh yeah... I know it's confusing but... your friends brought you here last night... you were in pretty bad shape... but your fine..." He replied with a soft smile.  
"I don't know what is more confusing," She murmured softly, looking into his eyes, "The fact that I was shot... and you wouldn't think it... or that fact that you've been ignoring me for a week."

He licked the dry surface of his lips and rubbed his neck, averting his eyes away from her and took a deep breath. Elena bit her lip, thinking she'd said something wrong and her breath stopped when he turned to look at her, his eyes a dark blue.

"You drive me crazy." Damon told her, leaning closer and captured her lips with his own as she made a small noise of surprise and latched her hands onto his  
neck as she held him close and kissed him back, having missed the feeling she got from him all week.

"Damon..." She murmured softly as she pulled away for air and looked up at him, "You avoided my question. What happened?"  
"How are you feeling?" He questioned, stroking his hand through her hair and she couldn't help but lean in.  
"Like I was shot." Elena told him straight as a grin spread across his face, causing her to blush softly and give him a small grin of her own, causing him to melt  
inside.

"Spoken like a true warrior." He chuckled and held her close to him with a quiet sigh as he cradled her head in his hand, "I didn't know what to do when I seen  
you last night Elena. God... I've tried avoiding you all week. What your making me feel... it isn't me. I DON'T feel. I just don't. But... when your friends brought you in last night, I thought I was going to die. You looked... so.. so broken. You were bleeding... hardly breathing. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to talk to you again. I regret avoiding you... after last night... I thought I was going to fall apart."

"D..Damon..." Elena stuttered shocked as he looked down at her and cupped her cheek softly.  
"I need you to be safe Elena, alright? You need... to be safe... for me... please... no more stunts..." Damon told her, a hidden tone in his voice as she nodded slowly.  
"I promise..." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) Sorry it's been a while

Shauna  
xx


	5. Chapter 6

The Grill was more quiet that is usually was. People were having quiet conversations. Not many people were pushing up to get to the bar. There was about 15  
people at most in the Grill today, it was shocking. Then you just had Matt moping at the bar. Elena leaned into the booth seats, trying to get comfortable as she  
picked at her fries, realizing she hadn't ate in more than a few hours. Looking over at Damon, she seen him in deep thought as he was sipping his bourbon. She didn't know what was eating him. He was quiet. He'd stayed with her all day yesterday and stayed over the night. She didn't understand why he was protective all of a sudden. Maybe because she was shot... maybe because he... don't go there.

Shaking her head, she ate a few more, knowing that she would have to face up to her parents and her friends soon. She'd been dodging them. Oh the fun its been. The only person she has talked to is Jeremy, how much fun it was explaining she was shot, but there was no sign of that. Damon wanted to stay the night around hers, not that she knew why. But he has a very good way of convincing.

"Damon..." Elena murmured softly as he looked at her, his eyes full of thoughts as she bit her lip and reached over, taking his hand, "Talk to me..."  
"I'm fine... I promise..." Damon responded, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles and he looked at the time, sighing in relief as his body seemed to visibly relax.  
"What...? Is it close to happy hour?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, causing him to chuckle for the first time in 24 hours, causing her to swoon.  
"Yeah... you could say that..." He told her, finishing his bourbon as he took a few fries, eating them as she grinned.  
"I have actually NEVER seen you eat Damon Salvatore... what's your secret hmm?" Raising an eyebrow, she smirked and he winked at her.  
"A secret I'll never tell my dear Elena..." Taking a few more, he ate them and looked around, "Did you wanna get out of here?"  
"As long as were not heading to my house yet. I THINK I will wait until they are asleep, so I can avoideverything. I don't think Caroline told them... I hope..."  
"The blonde that shot you I'm assuming?" His blue eyes sparkled, showing annoyance and anger.

The brunette blushed under his intense stare and shrugged lightly, sliding out of the booth as she stretched her legs out, beginning to get the feeling back into them again. Damon grinned, watching her as he stood up from the booth with grace and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her close against him, causing her to giggle and burry her face into his chest. Leading her out, he ignored the glares from the blonde behind the bar.

* * *

Elena ran along the bridge railing effortlessly, balancing herself as she turned slowly and smirked at Damon, crossing her arms as he shook his head dissaprovingly. Sticking her tongue out, she pretended to lose her balance as Damon frowned and went to move, but she steadied herself, causing him to scowl.

"If you hurt yourself, I will kill you myself..." Damon told her as she laughed.  
"Awh... is the big bad Damon going to come and get me, hmmm?" Elena bit her lip, watching him as he moved towards her, lifting her down and kissing her  
deeply, a moan of surprise slipping from her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping at the darks locks, drawing a groan from him.

"Your a trouble maker..." He told her, licking his lips as he ran his hands up and down her back, his fingertips pressing into her back as if he were trying to leave an indent.  
"You loved it the first time you met me in the nightclub..." She whispered with a knowing grin as he tipped her chin, giving her a soft kiss.  
"I still love it..." He whispered against her lips as she looked up at him, a nervous spark in her eyes. Pressing another kiss to her lips, he nudged his nose against hers.

* * *

Lying on the grass, she closed her eyes as the wind blew against her face, causing a peaceful and relaxed feeling. Damon was leaned up on his elbow beside her, stroking her hair gently as he had been for the past half an hour. They found a peaceful place by the lake and decided just to sit down and talk. It was the most genuine fun that Elena had in a while.

"How come I never knew you were in Mystic Falls? Like... how come we've never met before...?" Elena questioned softly as Damon's fingers brushed against her hair.  
"Because I knew you dad and I'm not that stupid..." He whispered in reply with a grin as she laughed and her brown eyes reached for the heavens.  
"God... he seems to be keeping all of the good things out of my life..." She murmured, licking the dryness from her lips.  
"How do you know I'm good...?" Damon asked, pressing his two fingers under her chin to look into her eyes.  
"How do you know your not?" She replied with confidence as she stared into the blue orbs and got lost within another world.

He stared down at her, confusion in his eyes as he took her in. She was something new. Something different. Yeah sure, she was a dopple ganger of Katherine, but she was... in no way.. Katherine. She was a beautiful... make believe creature that somehow crashed into his life with no warning. There was one thing for sure, he wouldn't change any of it now that she was here.

"Because I know me sweetheart..." He gave her a soft shrug, tracing her jaw with his finger, causing her eyes to flutter in response to his touch.  
"Then you don't know yourself well enough..." She responded with a cheeky smile, causing him to raise an eyebrow.  
"Are you trying to be smart with me missy?" He rolled ontop of her, causing her to shriek and giggle in response as he leaned up with his elbows and stared down at her.  
"Whatcha gonna do about it Salvatore...?" Elena questioned, feeling confident as laughed as he quirked an eyebrow in amusement.  
"Oh... that's how your going to play it, is it?" Damon asked, his blue eyes showing a shimmer of something as he began tickling her at a fast speed.  
"Ahh... DAMON! STOP!" She screamed and laughed, fidgetting under him as he continued his torment.

Just as quick as it happened, Damon went flying backwards, causing Elena to gasp as she seen Stefan bending down by her side, checking her over and Damon got up slowly from hitting the tree, having an inch to deck his brother.

"Are you okay? What did he do to you? Let me see..." Stefan told her, turning her head as she slapped his hand away furiously and pushed herself to her feet.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your fucking mind!?" Elena shouted at him, looking over at Damon in worry as he sent her a reassuring look.  
"But.. I.. I thought he..." Stefan muttered, looking between them as Damon walked over to Elena, glaring at Stefan.  
"You thought what!? He was tickling me! For the love of god, something is wrong with you! How about you butt out!?" The brunette told him, angry.  
"You can't trust my brother! He's an idiot! He will end up hurting you!" Stefan told her, trying to get it across to her.  
"Brother... what...?" Looking at Damon, she bit her lip as she looked to Stefan and caught the resemblence. "Should have knew it. Always a brother trying to  
ruin his brother's happiness. Let's go Damon..."

Elena took his hand and glared at Stefan as she led Damon off and out of the woods. Damon bit his lip, trying to keep up with her as she was walking pretty  
fast. As they got to the road, Elena let out a breath and turned to Damon, biting her lip.

"Why... why didn't you tell me he was your brother..? I would have been more prepared..." She told him with worry.  
"Elena..." Damon began but she paced and continued talking.  
"Some ass of a brother, trying to ruin YOUR happiness. Let him find his own happiness!" Elena muttered loudly as he tried to hold back a smile from grazing his  
lips.

It was a funny turn of events. Usually it was always Stefan getting picked. But this girl... for some reason... somehow is picking him. He felt quite giddy and like  
a child again. For once someone was picking him and not Stefan. Feeling happy he went over to her quickly and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to  
relax and melt into the kiss as her arms twined around his neck. Pressing his hands to her lower back, he lifted her and held her against him as he opened  
his eyes staring at her.

"You don't know how much you mean to me..." He murmured as she looked into his eyes, her eyes widening slightly in response until a blush covered her cheeks.  
"I could say the same about you Mr Mysterious..." She whispered, kissing him again as she placed her hands on his cheeks and wiggled her legs as she was  
dangling in the air from the way Damon was holding her.

* * *

Elena walked up the path to her house slowly, thinking about how they were going to get in without being caught. It was going to be quite hard. Getting her keys out, she opened the front door as quietly as she could and pushed it open as Damon watched in amusement, knowing their were much easier ways to do this. Ushering him in, she smiled softly as he bit his lip, looking at the door. Fuck.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Elena grinned as he smiled in return and stepped in slowly, letting out a breath as she closed the door over.  
"So... upstairs...?" He murmured as she nodded and slowly moved to the first step, frowning when it creaked.  
"Stupid ass stairs..." She whispered quietly, although he picked it up and chuckled quietly, following her up the stairs.  
"Which room?" Damon asked curiously as she pointed to a white door, matching the rest of the white doors, "Ah..."

Walking over, she pushed it open and walked in, looking around with a smile as he walked in after her, his eyes lingering on certain things in her room. Closing  
the door with a sigh of relief, she turned around and laughed, seeing him lying on the bed with her bear.

"Friend of yours?" He asked in amusement, playing with its arms as she bit her lip in response, blushing.  
"Maybe... he's my bed buddy..." She told him, reaching down and pulling off her converses as she put them away neatly.  
"I thought I was your bed buddy...?" Damon questioned with a smirk as he continued playing with the bear.  
"I get to snuggle him at night..." Elena told him with a shrug as he laughed and leaned back on his arms.  
"You can snuggle with me all you want..." He told her as she smiled and walked over, crawling onto the bed and stared at him.  
"Well... when your not here... I can't can I?" She told him, taking the bear and hugging it to her chest as she fell on the bed beside him.  
"Of course you can... Just give me a phonecall and I'll be here..."  
"You live across town..." She pointed out with a smile.  
"Well... I'm a fast driver..." Elena giggled and pushed him as she rolled over, kissing her softly.  
"Mmhm... I hope so... I'm going to be wanting a lot of snuggling..."

Damon grinned against her lips and pressed soft kisses on the corner of her mouth as she closed her eyes, moaning in content and placed her hands on his back Placing butterfly kisses down her throat, he nuzzled his nose against her collar bone as she ran her hands up his shoulders and pushed his leather jacket off and pushed it to the side. Kissing down her neck softly, he inhaled and let out a breath, hearing the sound of her heartbeat and smelled the blood. She smelled amazing. He had to push the thought away.

"Oh Damon..." Elena murmured in approval as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her neck.

He didn't understand why it was so hard. He was fine the first time they had sex. What was going on now? It had to be something stupid. Letting out a breath, he kissed her pulse point, relaxing himself and continued kissing her neck.

"Mmmhm... Damon... I think... OWH!" Hissing in pain, she pulled away feeling a sharp prick and looked up, gasping in horror.  
"Elena listen..." Damon began, trying to control himself as his eyes changed back to normal and his fangs descended.  
"N..no... wha.. what the hell..." She slid from under him quickly, holding her neck and stared at him, wide eyed, "What are you!?"  
"PLease calm down... shh... okay... I can explain..." He licked his lips, tasting her blood again and his eyes soon changed again.  
"Get the hell out of my house, I don't want to see you! Get out!" Elena told him, scared as he moved towards her.  
"Elena... listen..." She dodged him as he moved at vampire speed, trying to stop her.  
"Out!" She shouted as the door was flung open and Grayson walked in with Miranda.  
"What the hell is going on in here!?" He shouted as Elena looked around shaking and see the window open, any sign of Damon gone along with his leather jacket.

Shaking her head, she placed her hand to her chest, not believing it was real. She thought it had been a dream. A bad... horrible dream. Looking to her dad, she swallowed, feeling sick and pushed her hair back, walking into the bathroom as she grabbed a cloth, holding it against her neck.

There was one question haunting her mind... what the hell just happened? Looking into the mirror, she pulled the cloth away and looked at her neck, seeing  
the two small marks. One thing called out to her after seeing that... Vampire.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed! :D

Shauna  
xx


	6. Chapter 7

The four walls were the most comforting sight to look at. As boring and blank as they were, they were the only thing she wanted to concentrate on at the  
moment. She'd been outside the house a few times, but not a lot. She'd been to depressed, confused, lost in all of what this was. It had been two weeks since  
she seen Damon and his... "side". She didn't know what to do, she was scared. When she'd been at the Grill, she hadn't seen him. Only his excuse for a brother. Maybe he was hurting like she was? Of course he wasn't, she was a stupid school girl... and... him... he... was a... vampire.

"Elena..? Honey? Can I come in?" Miranda's voice echoed through the door as Elena hugged the pillow, breathing deeply.  
"No." Elena responded and stared out the window, seeing the rain pounding down.  
"Okay... there's pancakes down there. We'll be waiting..." She told her with a sigh as she walked away from the door.

Rolling onto her back, she bit her lip and pushed herself up. She had to stop sulking and move her ass out of this bed. This wasn't going to accomplish anything. Walking into the bathroom, she stripped down and climbed into the shower as the warm water cascaded down her. It felt so good. It made her feel fresh and vibrant. She was ready for anything that came her way.

* * *

Skipping into the kitchen, she grinned at her mom and dad as Jeremy shot her a weird glance. Pouring a glass of apple juice, she sat at the table and took the syrup as she poured it onto her pile of pancakes. The smell was amazing. Looking up, she seen her mom and dad staring at her.

"Elena...we haven't seen you in a few days, alright? We want to know what happened! Caroline called us! She told us there was an accident and you were being taken care of! She said she left you with Damon Salvatore! We were worried sick!" Miranda told her, frowning.

Elena closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. She REALLY didn't want to talk about this right now. It wasn't a good time as it was. Looking at them, she shrugged and took a bite of her pancakes.

"Young lady, you are to stay away from Damon Salvatore, do you hear me? He is not a kind of man you want to be dealing with." Grayson told her firmly.  
"Okay I get it! Stop freaking going on about it!" Pushing her chair back, she grabbed her bag and walked out, ignoring them when they called her name.

Storming outside, she slammed the door and took a deep breath, calming herself down. Well.. unfortunately she would have to deal with THAT later. Shaking  
her head, she walked down the path and smiled softly. To the Grill.

* * *

As Elena entered the grill, she looked around to survey the crowd. It was the usual crowd. Caroline was sitting at a booth with Bonnie. Making her way over, she slid in next to Bonnie as they looked at her.

"Elena! Your alright!" Caroline annoucned happily, "We've been worried sick, we haven't seen you in a while."  
"Sorry... I've just been... busy.." Clearing her throat, she looked around, knowing that was a lie.

A lump grew in her throat as she still didn't notice the familiar leather jacket or blue hazard eyes anywhere. Rubbing her throat, she looked over to the bar and  
seen Matt serving some customers. Where was he? Letting out a breath, she pushed her hair back. This was ridiculous, she wasn't going to go love... puppy sick over some vampire... man.. god.

"So, did you want to go out tomorrow night? Like old times? Movies?" Bonnie questioned, picking at her fries as Caroline grinned.  
"Oh yeah. We have to do that. We haven't had a girls night in a long time..."  
"Elena, what about you?"

Looking up, Elena seen Bonnie and Caroline staring at her and just gave them a nod, not having any idea what they asked. They went back to talking and laughing as she looked around, her eyes not being able to stop themselves. She was drawn to him, as much as she hated to admit it. Rubbing her jaw, she let out a breath and swallowed. Maybe he was at home? Maybe she could go see him and jump him? She had thought this through. She knew he didn't want to hurt her or he would have when he met her at the bar back in Paris. He didn't though. It gave her hope.

Hearing the door open, she peeked out of the booth seeing Stefan and scowled. That idiot. Guess he was her only hope now. Getting up, she ignored Caroline  
and Bonnie's looks as she made her way over to him and poked his back, not caring. Turning around, he seen her and raised his eyebrows.

"Elena..." Stefan spoke and looked at her neck, nodding, "I told you..."  
"Oh shut up. Where is he? Is he at home?" Elena questioned irritated as he looked her over.  
"No." Shrugging, he turned away from her as she grabbed his arm and pulled him around to her again to receive a look of surprise.  
"Cut the bullshit. Where. IS. Damon?" Crossing her arms, she glared at him as he went to shrug again and pushed him back against the bar.  
"Owh.. what the hell?" He looked at her in shock.  
"I said where is he? I didn't ask for your fucking commentary." Elena told him, letting go as Stefan brushed himself down.  
"He's been in trouble for a while. I haven't seen him. Can't say I miss him either. Sorry Elena..."

He turned back to the bar as the brunette closed her eyes, trying to control her anger. How did you beat the crap out of a vampire who has years worth on you? Rubbing her hands together, she banged him on his back as he turned around, glaring at her.

"What?" He questioned, glaring.  
"Address. NOW." Elena demanded as he rolled his eyes and wrote it down on a napkin and gave it to her.  
"You brought it on yourself. You had a chance to escape, your just making it worser for yourself." Stefan told her, shrugging.  
"And the more YOU talk, I wanna rip your head off." Smiling sweetly, she patted his arm, "Have a nice day Steffy."

Walking out of the grill, she breathed deeply. What kind of trouble was he talking? Shivering at the thought, she looked at the written address and bit her lip.  
She would have to walk it, seeing as she stormed off without her car. Frowning, she walked up the path and headed to the destination.

* * *

Looking at the big house, she went wide eyed. Wowza. Slowly walking up, she stopped suddenly. Who was in there? Where was Damon...? Swallowing, she looked around and shook her head, seeing a door. Front door. Smart idea. Hurrying over, she opened it slowly, trying not to make a sound as she slid through the small gap and shut it behind her. Step one, complete. Gazing around, she seen a big hall and a two way staircase. It was beautiful. Looking around, she seen a lot of doors and only a limited amount of time on her hands.

"Damon...?" Elena whispered, shivering and rubbed her neck, looking around. What was she going to do?

Looking around, she stopped suddenly as she seen a door open. Holding her breath, she moved over cautiously and poked her head inside, her heart almost stopping. Damon. Chained to the ceiling... loads of blood. Everywhere. Swallowing, she blinked her tears back, seeing he was almost unconcious and probably wasn't aware of what was going on. Moving inside, she walked toward him slowly.

"Damon...?" Wiping a tear that fell, she watched as slowly raised his head in confusion and his eyes widened slightly.  
"L...Lena... what? What are you doing here?" Damon slurred weakly, closing his eyes and opening them again.  
"Shh..." Walking over, she pressed her hands to his face, looking at the teeth from the cuffs, digging into his wrists.  
"T...this is a dream... Rebekkah... dream..." Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch as a lone tear fell down her cheek.  
"No.. I'm here. I'm here Damon."

Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, she reached up, pulling apart one of the cuffs as he swung to the side where he was hanging onto the other one. Reaching up quickly, she pulled the other one apart as he fell to his knees. Bending down, she cupped his face in her hands and brushed her thumb across his cheek.

"Damon, look at me." Elena whispered as his eyes open, showing the blue orbs. So full of emotion, she just wanted to take it from him.  
"Elena..." Closing his eyes, he leaned against her as she stroked his hair back, stroking his forehead with her fingertips gently.  
"I'm going to get you out of here. I will." Looking around, she swallowed, trying to think of a way without him getting hurt..

Standing up, she pulled him to his feet, holding him up as he sagged against her. Trying to keep him up, she led him into the corridor. Taking the back door would be much safer in this situation. Feeling him drifting, she held him against her, trying not to wobble as she led him into another room with a fireplace. Getting half way across the floor, he dropped to his knees as she panicked, kneeling in front of him.

"Damon... were nearly there. Come on..." She watched him, worry passing her features.  
"Ju..just leave me... I'll be fine." He told her, catching his breath as she shook her head.  
"Listen to me, I am NOT leaving you." Tilting his chin up, she looked at his face, seeing him half out of it and shook her head, thinking.

A light bulb flickered in her head as she thought about it. Blood. He needed blood. Of course. He was a vampire. He needed his strength back and blood was the only what that was going to happen. Pulling the sleeve of her coat down, she held her wrist in front of his mouth.

"Damon... take my blood." She whispered, scared and looked at him worried.  
"No..." He whispered breathless.  
"Damon... please..."

Looking up, his eyes met hers in question as she nodded, holding her wrist close to his mouth. Looking from her wrist to her, he leaned forward slowly, biting  
into her wrist as Elena released a gasp. He stared into her eyes as he drank, causing her to swallow. It was intense. There was pain at first, but after, it was  
pure intensity. It felt amazing. So hard to describe. Licking the wound clean, he pulled away, already feeling better as she let out a breath. Leaning closer, he  
cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, putting everything he was feeling into it. Kissing him back, she almost screamed in relief. It had been too long.  
He was like her personal drug of Salvatore.

"We need to get out of here..." Damon told her, suddenly getting to his feet as he helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"But your..." She began and he moved at vampire speed, every whirling before her as air hit her. Damp air.

Hearing noises, she looked up frightened and gasped as everything began whirling again and she could feel the air moving past her. She was moving fast, so  
fast that she couldn't see anything ahead of her. Elena gasped as her back hit a tree and she supressed a moan as she looked up at Damon, who's face was  
full of question. Looking over his shoulder, he kept a look out.

"Damon..." Elena swallowed, reaching forward and slowly buttoned up his shirt. There was blood all over him. She wanted to get him back.  
"Let's go..." He took her hand, tugging her along as she followed quickly without hesitation.

* * *

Running her fingers through her hair, she sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching the bath fill up with bubbles as the beautiful aroma of bubble bath invaded her senses. She said she would run Damon a bath, considering he was covered in blood and it may help him to relax. He hasn't said a lost since they got back, which worried her. Did he not want saving? Rubbing her temples, she topped the tap and got up, grabbing towel and puts them on the side waiting.

"Ready?" Elena looked up as she seen Damon leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and one ankle crossed over the other.  
"As ready as a bath can be." Rubbing her arms, she moved back and looks in his draws, looking for something to tie her hair back with.  
"Second draw." He told her, undressing as he threw it all into the wash basket and got into the bath with a sigh.  
"Thank you." Grabbing the band, she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and turned around, watching him, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah.. I... thinking I'm going to be fine."

Moving close, she kneeled by the bath and gently placed her hand on his cheek as he leaned into her, looking into her eyes. Swallowing, she stroked her thumb along his eyelids softly as he turned his head, pressing a kiss to her palm. Letting out a sigh, she swallowed.

"You scared me." She told him, clearing her throat, "I panicked. I reacted... stupid."  
"You did the right thing. It was a lot to take in Elena. I understand." Damon told her, reassuringly.  
"I didn't do the right thing. I should have listened and not... freaked out." Grabbing a sponge, she dipped it into the water and ran it across his chest softly.  
"Im glad you freaked out. We don't want no twilight movie now, do we?" He wiggled his eyebrows as she laughed.  
"I guess that's true." Wiping the sponge across his chest again, she watched the blood disapear and smiled softly.

"Elena... what you did today... god... I'll never forgot. But it was incredibly dangerous and stupid. You could have been hurt. You didn't know what you were in for."  
"Yeah... well I baggered your brother into telling me. It was fun..." Smiling, she ran her fingers through his hair and sighed, "You mean more to me than... anyone."  
"Then your incredibly stupid." He replied as she sighed, leaning back, "And incredibly brave."  
"I didn't want you to think about you hurt. I just needed to get to you and I did." Elena told him and he gave her nod.  
"And you did..." Sitting up, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly as she melted into his touch.  
"Damon.. I..." Elena whispered against his lips nervously.  
"I love you Elena..." Damon told her as she looked up into his eyes, shock evident in her eyes. He what?

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!

Shauna  
xx


	7. Chapter 8

Looking at her hands, she tried to gather her thoughts. Damon was drying himself and getting dressed in the bathroom. She didn't know what to say, no one had ever told her that before and touched something inside of her. She didn't know what to do. Looking up at him as he walked into the bedroom, with his silk  
pjamas hanging around his hips.

"H...how c.. can you love me?" Elena questioned slowly, not being able to register it.  
"How can I not?" Damon responded, a eyebrow raised as he moved towards the bed.  
"Because your... YOU. Your.. special...," She explained, swallowing the lump in her throat, "I'm.. Elena Gilbert... Im a normal boring human."  
"No..." Bending down in front of her, he placed his hand on her knee and took her hand, kissing it. "Your Elena Gilbert, exciting, thrilling and extradinary upon belief."  
"And your delusional." The brunette replied with a cheeky smile and he laughed and leaned up, pressing his lips against hers.  
"And YOU Elena Gilbert are a pain." He responded, kissing her jaw and paused suddenly, moving to his feet as he walked to the door and leaned against it, listening out.

"Damon...?" Elena got to her feet and made her way towards him, but he held his hand out, telling her to stay where she was.

Swallowing, she tried to listen out, not having as good hearing as him. Looking around, she bit down on her lip as she looked back over to him, to see his eyes  
swapping between emotions.

"What is it?" The brunette asked, nervousness in her voice as he looked at her.  
"Elena," He moved towards her, placing his hands on her upper arms as he lowered his head, looking into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"  
"With my heart..." She whispered in reply, licking her lips as he let out a breath and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"You need to do exactly as I say without question, you hear me?" Damon questioned her, tilting her chin, "Alright?"  
"Alright..."

Letting out a breath, he led her towards the window, listening out again as he slowly pushed it open and wrapped his arms around her, jumping from the room  
and to the drive in. Looking at him confused, she bit her lip.

"You need to run. When you get past the hill, wait for me, okay?" He told her as she looked alarmed.  
"W...what? What's going on?" Rubbing her throat, she looked around as he took her face in his hands.  
"Listen... you need to do exactly as I say..." Looking behind him, he pulled away, "Run... NOW!"

Looking at him one last time, she heard the door being thrown open and backed up, running in the direction of the woods. She could hear bangs and smashes, but kept hearing Damon's voice in her ear to run. Jumping over logs and branches, she tried to keep her breathing in check as she ran like an Olympic runner. What was happening? Stopping, she looked behind her, worried about Damon and went to go back but seen someone running through the woods towards her and it was NOT Damon. Going wide eyed, she did a quick turn and bolted as fast as she could, trying not to bang into any tree's.

"Woah!" Screaming, she flew forward after tripping over a log and fell down the hill, hitting her head on a stone as she held her head, gasping.  
"Elena... come out, come out wherever you are..." She heard a sing voice and swallowed, crawling on the ground as she got to her feet and began running again.

The brunette had no idea where she was headed, but she would listen to Damon. She depended on him and he depended on her. Running faster, she looked behind her and looked forward again, slipping and screamed, falling and tumbling down towards the river as she grabbed onto the roots, gasping.

"No no no..." Grabbing the roots tightly, she tried to press her converses into the mud wall to keep her grip, but she only ended up slipping more and fell as the  
root sprang loose, causing her to bang into the side. Looking up, she tried to keep calm as he grip slipped on the roots as it was wet from the rain.

"DAMON!" Elena screamed, tears glazing her eyes as she slipped again, holding onto the root tightly. Looking down, she seen the rough stream and knew she would be dragged under. She would drown in a matter of seconds. Closing her eyes, tears fell as she slipped again and screamed out. Could no one hear her?

"ELENA!" She heard Damon's voice and looked up, tears blurring her vision.  
"Damon! Help!" Elena yelled, slipping more and sobbed. She couldn't die now, not after everything.

As her last grip suficed, she dropped from the root and screamed as she fell with a splash into the stream and was dragged straight under and along with the  
stream. Struggling to get to the surface, she kicked and punched at the water, trying her best to get a lung full of air into her, but there was no such luck. As  
the stream went down hill, she came to the surface gasping and struggled, trying to keep above the water and coughed, the water choking her from the inside  
out.

As the water went down hill again, she grabbed onto a branch sticking out from the side and coughed as water hit her at hard voice, making her lose an inch of  
grip. Where was he?

"Damon!" Elena called, choking on water as she shook her head, freezing.

Just as she was about to lose grip, a hand grabbed hers as she looked up, seeing Damon as he tugged her with vampire strength and she flew into his arms.  
Shaking, she sobbed into his chest, holding onto him as he fell to his knees, holding her close against him. Pressing kisses to her head, he rubbed her arms and  
inhaled, sighing.

"I love you... I love you... I love you..." Elena confessed through sobs and she burried her face into his chest as he exhaled, burying his face into her hair.  
"Why didn't you wait?" Damon whispered, nuzzling his nose into her neck as he rubbed her shaking frame as he listened to the splashing of the water.  
"B... b.. being followed..." She responded, stuttering as she shivered and moved closer to him as he held her close.  
"Let's get you back to the boarding house..." Kissing her hair, he lifted her into his arms and ran at vampire speed.

* * *

Lying under the silk covers, she pressed her head closer to the pillow, her head pounding with pain. After bring her back, Damon had checked over and seen that her wrist and ankle were sprained, he offered her vampire blood to ease the pain and she took it. Unfortunately, it left her with a headache from hell. He told her it would last for a while, but it will go away eventually. Letting out a breath, she closed her eyes, relaxing into the mattress as she fell into a light sleep, her senses still aware of everything around her.

"Lena...?" Damon whispered, moving onto the bed as he lay besider her and stroked her hair back behind her ear. Looking her over, he listened to the slow beats of her heart and knew she was dozing off. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he wrapped his arms around her, letting out a sigh, not wanting to let her go. Today was one of the many days that he nearly lost the girl that he was crazy for. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

* * *

Running her fingers through her hair, Elena walked downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing her mom and dad at the breakfast table, giving her a look. Sighing, she grabbed an apple and sat at the table, looking at them.

"We need to talk." Grayson told her as she bit her lip.  
"I figured as much..." Biting into her apple, she licked the juice from her lip.  
"Honey, we know you've begun dating Damon Salvatore." Miranda told her with a disaproving look on her face.  
"And we want THAT to stop right away." Her dad told her sternly as Elena shook her head.  
"No. Not going to happen." She told them as her mom sighed, looking down.  
"It is going to happen or you'll lose us. Permantly. You'll live her, but we'll no longer talk to you Elena. Your choice."

Elena looked up in shock, tears glazing her eyes as she looked between her parents. Had they just made her pick? Them or Damon? Had they really just disowned her is she chose love. No... of course not. They were just mad, they didn't mean it.

"I'll see you after school." Elena told them, getting up as she walked out quickly and headed out the door, trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

Elena sat on the wall at the school. It had been an hour after school finished and her dad was going to pick her up. She didn't understand where he was. Licking her lips, she rubbed her arms and shivered as it began to rain. Grabbing her phone, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" Grayson greeted.  
"Dad, where are you? School finished an hour ago..." Elena responded, rubbing her arms, shivering.  
"I meant what I said this morning Elena. Were no longer here for you Elena, until you stop seeing Damon Salvatore." Hanging up on her, she heard the line drop and swallowed.

So this morning wasn't a joke. Tears fell as she wiped at them, but they continued falling. Rubbing her arms, she looked up as it began to rain harder and dialed another number into her phone.

"Hello?" Damon's voice rung through the phone.  
"Damon...?" Elena murmured hoarsely, rubbing her throat as she looked around.  
"Elena, are you okay?" He questioned, worry in his voice.  
"C.. can you pick me up. Im at school." She asked, swallowing.  
"I'm on my way, stay where you are okay?" Damon told her, tugging on his jacket as he went out the door.

* * *

Elena held the hot chocolate in her hands as she sipped at it, trying to warm up. Damon walked in, wrapping a blanket around her as he turn't the fire up and bent down in front of her, rubbing her knee's. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he watched her worried.

"I can't believe they did this to you." He whispered, stroking her hair back softly.  
"I hate them." Elena replied, swallowing the lump in her throat as she looked at him.  
"No you don't..." Damon told her softly, stroking his thumb across her cheek as he caught her tears.  
"I do... how could they do this to me? I'm their daughter. They should except who I love..." She whispered hurt and closed her eyes, more tears falling.  
"Your gonna be okay. WERE gonna be okay..." Damon promised her, holding her close as she leaned into him, feeling comfort in his arms.  
"I trust you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone :) More chapters will be coming out of my other stories, I've been so busy with college :D Hope you enjoyed.

Shauna  
xx


	8. Chapter 9

Staring at the clock, she watched the red tip as the ticking sounded throughout the classroom. Echoing, loud, annoying as if there weren't a thing left in the classroom. Hearing the shrilling ringing of the bell, she jumped and snapped out of her trance. Shaking her head, she watched all the students flooding from the class and got up, to walk out of the classroom.

"Elena?" Looking around, she seen Alaric calling her over and slowly walked over.  
"Yes Alaric?" Chewing her lip, she rubbed her arms, feeling exhausted. It had been a long week, she was just thankful it was friday.  
"How are you? Jenna told me about what happened?" Crossing his arms, he leaned against the desk.  
"Since when do you speak to Jenna?" Raising an eyebrow, she fixed her bag on her shoulder.  
"Since I started dating her. Now stop avoiding the question, are you alright? Everything okay while you've been staying with Damon?"  
"No... he's threatened to kill me every night," Rolling her eyes, she gave him a look, "Am I free to leave now?"  
"Be on your way."

Nodding, she walked out, tilting her head back and rolled her shoulders, groaning softly. Walking down the hall, she moved through the crowd, wishing she got  
out of Mystic Falls while she could. Back to Paris. Travel the world. Mystic Falls was getting very... boring. Going over to Bonnie and Caroline, she smiled and opened up her locker, putting her folders in.

"You okay honey? How are you?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, looking at her with worry.  
"I'm fine Car. Really. Damon is looking after me. At my beck and call. I was upset, I'm not anymore. I won't go back to them. They will learn that."  
"You seem happy with Damon." Bonnie commented with a smile.  
"OH I am. The happiest I have been in a LONG time."

* * *

Walking inside the Boarding house, she dropped her bag and frowned, looking at all the suitcases lying on the floor. What? What's going on? Looking up, she looked around for Damon, but seen no sign of him.

"Damon?" Placing her keys on the table, she licked her lips, looking at her cases and a few of his.  
"Ah. Home at last my sweet?" Smirking, he rubbed his hand together as he came down the staircase.  
"Uhm... are we... being kicked out or something?" She asked, referring to the suitcases as he shook his head, an excited grin taking over his face.  
"Nope.. WE are going on a well needed trip." Walking to her, he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her and pulls away.  
"Hmm and where exactly is THIS trip?" Raising an eyebrow, she checked her phone, seeing a text from Bonnie and began texting her back.  
"Las Vegas." Damon responded with a smirk as she looked up wide-eyed.  
"Vegas!? Were going to Vegas!?" Grinning, she jumped up and down, shrieking as he laughed.  
"Were going to Vegas and were leaving now." Patting her butt, he winked, "If there's any last minute bits, go get them now."  
"Okay, okay were going to Vegas!" Shrieking again, she rushed upstairs as he shook his head, laughing again and took the cases, bringing them out to the car.

* * *

Elena was wide eyed the whole journey, full of excitement. When they got into the town, she couldn't stop grinning and laughing. It was amazing. Better than what you see in the movies. As Damon parked up at their hotel, she gasped.

"Damon, this is beautiful! Oh god, it's amazing!" Getting out of the car, she pushed her hair back, looking over the car as he got out, slipping his shades onto his head.  
"Oh Lena, I gotta bring you traveling with me. Your reaction will be 10 times worse than you are now." Grinning, he rubbed his neck as he stretched out his limbs.  
"Uh, bring me anywhere with you and you have me." She told him, clapping excited.  
"I thought I already had you?" Raising an eyebrow, he got the bags out of the car and followed her inside the lobby and over to the desk.  
"Then you'll permantley have me." She told him with a playful smirk as he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are you checking in with us?" The woman at the counter asked as Damon looked at his watch.  
"Yeah, uh, the reservation is under Salvatore, Damon Salvatore." He told her, looking up as she nodded, looking on the computer.  
"Okay sir, here is your room key to the penthouse suite, have a joyful stay." She gave him the key, grinning as he nodded, walking over to the elevator with Elena.  
"Penthouse suite?" Elena questioned in shock as he gave her a grin.  
"The Penthouse Suite."

* * *

How long had it been now? Damon's hands were planted on his ears as Elena's shrieks and clapping continued throughout the suite. It had to be over an hour now. He lost track of time when it went by 10 minutes. Closing his eyes, he listened as she jumped about, skipping. This girl had energy. He felt like kicking in his vampire speed and compelling her to pipe it down for a while, but hey, that wouldn't be in the boyfriend code, so he thought he better not.

"Damon, this is amazing! I can't believe you got us the Penthouse Suite!" Elena shouted, laughing as he shook his head.  
"Lena, you said that an hour ago! Pipe it down woman or I'll vodoo your ass. I can hear and your making me deaf." He told her as she looked innocent.  
"Sorry, forgot about your little thing going on there." She told him with a smile as he shook his head.  
"Women these days." Licking his lips, he walked over lifting his phone as he heard it ring, "Hello."  
"Hello Damon, long time no see."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry this is so short. I'm not really... feeling this story anymore :S But I brought it out for you guys, might be the last for a while, until I get my collections of thoughts for this story :D Sorry for the... annoying... brain blocking genius here :D

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
